


la révolution

by RandomHistoricalShipper



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Its a poem, M/M, dont read if you dont like poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHistoricalShipper/pseuds/RandomHistoricalShipper
Summary: two sides to the story. enjolras and grantaire both write.





	la révolution

brilliant.  
that’s what they call you.

warrior  
strategist  
rebel.

and yet you never owed your loyalty to any person.  
your only love was france.

revolution looks good on you  
a blood-spattered crimson coat   
and a gilt gold burnish of a hopeful youth   
in the light of your face.

i think we forget   
that you were someone before this fall, too.  
you were a student  
a lover  
a friend.

i think you forget yourself  
that you were someone, too.  
made of flesh and blood  
golden curls shining in the sun  
eyes the colour of dawn and the oceans.

you were someone before you were the legend.  
but i don't believe you’ll ever be someone   
after your fall from myth and legend.

i think you will set yourself afire  
before you realise  
that even you cannot conquer hell.

that even you cannot master  
the flame and iron of war.

hellfire runs in your blood and determination in your veins.

but

i do not believe we will ever see  
how old age looks on you.

(you are breaking my heart.)

enjolras, révolutionnaire | grantaire

\---------------

you tell me to stop  
you tell me my cause is hopeless  
you tell me the king will pardon me if i swear fealty to him once more.

fools.

what makes you think i owe your king anything?  
he who sits on his throne day after day  
drinking wine and gambling the treasury away  
while his – our – people starve in the streets?

revolution is in my blood  
rage and hellfire coursing through my veins  
you turned la patrie into a nightmare  
so i’m going to be yours.

i’ll spin france a crown of gold  
build her thrones of bones and ancient citadels   
to the deaf stars of destiny scream  
make the people rule   
(or i’ll make you bleed.)

revolution is the red of my blood  
the grey of dawn  
and the black of my gun and nightfall.

an entire city closes ranks behind me  
armed with determination and fear and spite  
in shades of crimson and burnt gold of war.

(who are you to stand against us?)

you call us weak   
you call us naïve  
you call us children.

oh, but we are warriors,  
fire in our eyes and liquid fury dripping from our blades,  
hands of twisted iron and hell’s flames.

you thought you could lock the people of france in your grasp  
but our swords are sharp  
and your grip is loose  
and this is how we become la révolution française.

nous sommes la révolution | enjolras

**Author's Note:**

> please comment... please... please.


End file.
